


爱是三次想开却又刹住的车

by nouvelle_apprentissage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouvelle_apprentissage/pseuds/nouvelle_apprentissage
Summary: 新手司机，无证驾驶三次想开是在正文里三次想开，但我忍住了^^全文在lof，这里是夜不归宿后的故事
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno, 民诺
Kudos: 9





	爱是三次想开却又刹住的车

**Author's Note:**

> 新手司机，无证驾驶  
> 三次想开是在正文里三次想开，但我忍住了^^  
> 全文在lof，这里是夜不归宿后的故事

李帝努被罗渽民按在酒店的门上亲，罗渽民亲得很凶，一只手垫在李帝努脑后，另一只手去揉他柔软的腰。李帝努的舌头很软很滑，罗渽民的舌头和它纠缠着，用力舔咬着两瓣渐渐红肿起来的嘴唇。  
罗渽民的手也没闲着，隔着裤子揉捏李帝努的臀瓣，并用下体顶弄着李帝努的裆部。感受到罗渽民的火热，李帝努也渐渐硬起来，他主动地去蹭罗渽民寻找快感。  
“宝贝这么急吗？”罗渽民轻笑出声。转身开了室内空调，调高温度，等待室内温度升高好脱掉他宝贝的衣服。  
罗渽民坐在床上，让李帝努叉开腿坐在他大腿上。以前李帝努虽然也坐过罗渽民的腿，但不是现在这样面对面的，罗渽民的下体又硬又热，顶在他的屁股上，小幅度地顶动。他的脸热的像要烧起来，扶着罗渽民的肩膀讨吻。  
“要不要先洗澡？”李帝努小声提出。  
“先帮我弄出来一次好不好？”  
李帝努从罗渽民身上下来，站也不是蹲也不是，最终坐在了地上。罗渽民解开裤子，内裤已经涨起很大一团，李帝努隔着一层布料去揉弄，罗渽民的呼吸立刻变得急促。  
李帝努第一次摸别人的，羞得脸通红，自己那根也硬得难受，他一只手握着罗渽民的，另一只手伸向自己的裤裆，两只手一起揉搓套弄，一时间房间里只听到两个人难耐地呼吸的声音。  
罗渽民不满足，一把把李帝努从地上拉到床上，自己又翻身压上去，握着李帝努的手拉下自己的裤子。李帝努把两根一起放在手心里撸动着，罗渽民又俯身去亲他的唇，手掌从他衣衫下摆伸进去，按揉着李帝努的乳头。李帝努禁不住上下双重刺激先射了，又用力撸了两把罗渽民的，让他射在自己手里。  
“宝贝给我弄得好舒服。”罗渽民冲着李帝努的耳畔轻轻吹气。  
“你别说话。”李帝努脸皮薄，听不得罗渽民说荤话，推开他先往浴室逃。  
浴室与房间只隔一层磨砂玻璃，暖黄色的灯光把人形在玻璃上打上一层晕影，李帝努倒映在玻璃上模糊的动作也被染上一层情色的味道，罗渽民看着看着，身下那一根又硬起来。他自己拿手撸动着，然而感受过了李帝努给他撸的快感，罗渽民怎么也觉得差点事儿——再说了，如果只是看着男朋友洗澡的剪影就射了，那也定力太差了。  
但罗渽民定力也没多好，他胡乱地脱下身上的衣服，翘着那一根直接走进了浴室。李帝努吓了一跳：“你，你等等，我马上洗好了。”  
“一起洗嘛~”罗渽民眨眨眼睛开始撒娇。  
罗渽民和李帝努挤在花洒下，水珠迅速打湿了罗渽民的头发，罗渽民拿手往后一撸，露出漂亮的额头。李帝努慌乱之中还是被罗渽民这一甩头发迷倒了，不愧是他男朋友，哪哪儿帅。李帝努还是第一次看罗渽民全裸的身体，不像其他职业选手要么干瘦要么胖乎乎的，罗渽民的身体很匀称，肌肉线条很好看。  
“你老公是不是很帅？”罗渽民抱着李帝努亲，两人的肌肤没有任何阻隔地贴在一起，罗渽民硬起来的阴茎在李帝努小腹和未勃的下体上戳弄着，把李帝努也蹭硬了。罗渽民整天窝在基地打游戏不出门，皮肤竟然还比李帝努黑了一点。李帝努的身体和脸一样白皙，乳头粉粉的很可爱。罗渽民用拇指抚上右边那一点，轻压着揉弄，乳尖很快硬着挺立起来，颜色也更深了一点。  
“唔”李帝努被罗渽民亲着，喉咙里模糊地发出舒服的声音。  
罗渽民低头去吮吸被摸肿的那一点，李帝努一只手去握罗渽民粗长的阴茎，另一只手把罗渽民的手拿到他左胸上，“这边也，摸摸。”  
罗渽民几乎忍不住想把人在浴室里办了，但两人都是第一次，还是决定在床上。他拿了浴巾把两个人胡乱地擦干，还故意用粗糙的浴巾在李帝努下体上用力搓了两把。“啊！”李帝努又痛又舒服，强忍住才没直接射在浴巾上了。  
房间里温度已经升起来，两人光裸着躺在床上，罗渽民拿出刚才路上买的套和润滑。李帝努脸皮薄，但顾着罗渽民怎么也算半个公众人物，不好直接出入便利店买这种东西，他抢了罗渽民的帽子口罩才勉强去买了，便利店员见多不怪，李帝努还是羞得脸要滴下血来。  
罗渽民把润滑剂涂在手上，先撸了两把李帝努的，又揉了揉小球，把李帝努两腿间整个弄得湿漉漉的才伸了食指向他身后探去。李帝努初经人事，小穴紧得很，罗渽民的手指轻轻给他扩张，李帝努感受到身后的异物感，反射性地要夹紧腿。罗渽民轻轻亲吻着他的嘴巴、鼻梁、眼睛，安抚他让他放松，一边手下渐渐加到三根、四根手指。李帝努的不适感褪去，抱着罗渽民的肩膀要他进来。  
“宝贝确定可以了吗？”罗渽民抽出手指，把龟头抵在小穴入口。  
“别废话，进来。”李帝努语气凶巴巴的，脸色却潮红得不行。  
罗渽民抓住身下那人的胯骨，一挺腰就送进去大半。疼还是疼的，李帝努瞬间蜷起了脚，眼睛里也泛起一丝雾气。“宝贝很疼吗？”罗渽民想做，但还是心疼他的宝贝，想要退出来却被李帝努抓住了手臂。“别，等一下，”李帝努因为疼痛性器都软下去大半，却还是嘴硬不让罗渽民退出。罗渽民又去亲他，用舌头在他嘴里抽插着，手重新覆上李帝努的前端，等到李帝努重新硬起来，后穴也就放松得差不多了。  
罗渽民浅浅地抽插着，很快小穴就完全地容纳了那一根，热情地吸动着它。李帝努随着罗渽民的动作发出呜呜地哼声，手不自觉地抚慰起自己的前端。罗渽民去拉了他的手：“宝贝别射太早，怕你经受不住。”  
李帝努的阴茎在罗渽民的小腹上胡乱戳动，若有若无的快感让他几乎要发疯，他黏黏糯糯地对罗渽民撒娇：“前面难受，让我摸摸。”  
李帝努平时很少撒娇，在床上反而诚实得很，罗渽民感觉血液都往下腹那处涌动，“等老公射了再给你摸。”罗渽民在李帝努的小穴中用力地抽插着，小穴又紧又热，吸得他几乎要把持不住。将李帝努抱起来翻个身，罗渽民借着后入的姿势一插到底。  
“唔……”突然的刺激让李帝努的胳膊几乎要撑不住身体，脸陷进软软的被子里。后入的姿势插得更深，罗渽民不断在他敏感点处顶动研磨，他忍不住叫出声音来，惹得罗渽民更加用力地顶那一点。  
“别……停下来……不行了……”持续的快感让李帝努抬起手来摸摸自己的力气都没有，他的前端在空气中随着罗渽民的动作而一摇一摇地晃动，乳头被罗渽民捏在手里揉捻，只是维持着被罗渽民操的姿势就费了他全部的力气。  
“别停是吗？知道了，老公会努力操你的。”罗渽民坏心眼地曲解他的意思。  
“不……不是……”李帝努大喘着气，手指去够罗渽民捏在他胸上的手。  
“叫声老公听听。”罗渽民不为所动。  
“老，老公。”李帝努管不上羞不羞的，再这样下去他真要被罗渽民做死了。  
罗渽民十分满意，又用力地在他身体里抽插了十几下，释放在套里。李帝努爽到闷哼一声直接射了，罗渽民一边又用力撸了两把李帝努的阴茎，让他出来得更舒服。  
“好累，老公，要亲亲。”李帝努第一次就这么激烈，累到直接躺倒，眼睛半眯着和罗渽民撒娇。  
罗渽民扑上去，抱着他的宝贝，温柔地印下一个吻。


End file.
